


Buzzcut Season

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: Seth wants a haircut.Kate has hands.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Buzzcut Season

**Author's Note:**

> I am clearly pre-mourning the day that DJ has to cut his long hair. 
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who has been posting his long hair selfie adventures. It was a bright spot in a dark year. Thank you for your service.

"You got sand everywhere. Did you have to roll around on the beach like a puppy?" Kate asks, as she eyes the heap of sand at the bottom of the bathtub. 

"I shook most of it off before we headed back," Seth answers from the motel bedroom. 

Easy for him to say. He's not facing the prospect of taking a shower on a homemade dune. 

"You brought half the beach in your hair," she grumbles, as she walks out of the bathroom and thinks up a plan to get Seth to clean up before her shower. 

Seth is still drying off from his shower. He catches her eye and starts shaking his head like he's a wet dog. Water droplets, coming from his long hair, land everywhere. 

He's really let it grow out in his 'semi-retirement', which they all know is code for the few months of downtime before Seth gets bored or figures out another score he just can't let go of. 

"I thought you liked the hair. What did you call it, again? 'Poofy'?"

He thinks he's being cute. 

"What I like," Kate clarifies, "is a clean shower floor. No one told you to roll around in the sand with all that hair." 

Kate does like the long hair and beard - mostly because it means that she won't have to think about things going wrong on the job and this one possibly being their last. 

She also liked the short hair. 

Mostly, she just likes Seth. 

They're at the point of their relationship where Kate can admit that. After months, working through her trauma about Amaru, figuring how to function as a real team, and finally allowing herself to feel her feelings for Seth - they're… well… together. 

But they're not rushing things. 

'Slow-mo' is what Seth called it. 

'Like the Baywatch running shots. To make up the runtime of the pilot episode and stay in budget.' Richie was helpful to add. 

'We stopped the world ending. We got time to take it slow, Princess.'

That's what he tells her every time it seems like they may go further than a little French kissing when the mood strikes. 

For Kate, that mood seems to strike always. 

Right now though, she's in the mood for a nice, warm shower. 

Kate thinks of possible tactics to try next, seeing as Seth isn't taking a hint, when he says, "I've been thinking of shaving it off." 

She has to stop her mind from going a mile a minute at that. 

"I use more shampoo than you do now, Sweetheart," he says with a wink. "I'm still happy to lay low and amble from motel to motel like a pair of roadies for now." 

He's not planning anything…. ‘For Now’. 

Kate doesn't panic. She knew this side trip of theirs wasn't going to last forever. She knows what's coming eventually. 

When that day comes, they'll deal with it. Together. 

For now, she may as well give up and clean up the sand if she's serious about that shower. 

"There's a barbershop a few blocks down," she says, turning around to make her way back to the bathroom. 

"I think I have a pair of portable clippers in my…" 

"I would love to watch you try to shave your own hair," Kate adds before he can finish, turning back to see the look on his face. 

"Oh, I wouldn't be doing the shaving, hunny."

It takes her a second to understand that he means her. 

"No way," she protests. 

"Come on, Katie," he teases, taking big strides towards her. 

He's giving her that smug expression of his that makes Kate consider rethinking her so-called feelings for him. 

He leans in close to her and whispers, "You've never wanted to hold a sharp object to my head?"

Kate scoffs before asking, "How sharp are these clippers?"

He looks proud of her when he laughs. She can almost hear the praise in his head. 

Seth walks around her to dig through his suitcase, pulling out the fancy toiletry bag she got him after she saw that his version of travel necessities consisted of Ziploc bags.

He throws the pristine case on the bed and gestures for her to open it. When Kate goes to sit on the bed, he kneels down in front of her. 

"You really want me to do this?" she asks, running her fingers along his temple and threading it in his hair. 

It's already starting to curl and get more bounce now that it's drying. 

He leans his head into her palm and smiling up at her, he says, "Whenever you're ready, Kate."

Kate. 

Not Princess. Not Sweetheart. 

He's serious. 

"Fine, but I have conditions," she says, relenting. 

He smiles broadly and Kate can only shake her head. 

"One. I need a shower, so go clean up that pile of sand."

"Okay, Edward Scissorhands."

"Two. No calling me 'Edward Scissorhands'. In fact, no more talking from you."

He mimes zipping his lips closed, but they both know that Seth Gecko is incapable of not constantly voicing his opinions. 

He shows her three fingers and arches his eyebrows in question. 

Kate picks up his phone from the nightstand and gives it to him. "Find a photo with the length you want and a YouTube tutorial on how to do it."

Kate tries to delay in the shower for as long as she can, but eventually she's pruned up and the water is starting to run cold. 

"Found a good one," Seth says as she walks back into the room. "Sorry. Forgot I'm mute," he adds quickly. 

Kate rolls her eyes. She elbows him in the side as she sits down next to him and they watch the video together. 

Sitting this close to him - arm against arm, thigh against thigh - it's hard not to feel heady and overwhelmed. Seth has always had a big presence. Being the focus of it remains intoxicating. 

They rewatch the video a few more times, then Seth lays down newspaper under the motel table with a giant wall mirror, while Kate unpacks the clippers and tries to find the best combs for the buzzcut that Seth wants her to do. 

Seth goes to sit in the chair and, because he can't help himself, he adds, "Nice and even okay, Sweetheart?" 

Kate stands behind him, with the portable clippers in hand, and runs her fingers through his long, unruly hair. 

It always surprises her how soft it is. And fluffy. So fluffy. 

She gets distracted, massaging her fingers through his hair. 

Seth tilts his head back to lean into the pressure of her fingertips and hums in contentment. 

It still feels like she shouldn't be able to touch him like this. But thinking back, he and Kate have always sort of touched. 

It was harder after Matanzas. It took months before she even entertained the thought of taking her gloves off. Months more until she didn't dive into a full-blown panic when she was touched by other people. 

Now, she touches with intent and purpose. Especially Seth. 

Kate holds up the clippers next to his head. She pauses and says, "It's not too late to change your mind." 

Seth scoffs. "Just keep that pretty little hand of yours steady, Sweetheart. I trust you."

She expects more resistance when puts the clippers to the side of his head, where he's starting to grey. But it slides up so easily. His hair drifts to the newspaper on the floor. 

Seth is surprisingly quiet. No grunts or groans. Nothing. Kate knows that he must be dying to say something. 

She shaves another thick lock of hair and glances at Seth's reflection in the mirror. 

There's a slight crease between his eyebrows that tells her he's a little worried. But when his eyes catch hers, he gives her a thumbs up and a smile that looks more like a grimace. 

Focusing on a section on the back of his head, she suddenly exclaims, "Oh no!"

The honest look of terror on his face when he yells 'WHAT' is priceless. 

It's too easy to mess with him sometimes. 

"I thought I said no talking." She tries her best to keep a straight face, but it's pointless. 

"Hilarious, Kate. No more funny business, kay? There's no going back now."

"You regretting your decisions, Gecko?" she asks, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging.

Seth reaches his arm back. With his hand on her forearm, he brushes his thumb back and forth on her exposed skin. He's so soft and gentle with her. She still gets surprised. 

He looks into her eyes through the mirror. "Never," he says softly. 

Her heart feels full and she's pretty sure that she's blushing. 

Kate smooths his hair back down and gets to work. It's so much hair. She tries her best to keep her hands steady and the pressure consistent. She'll worry later about trying to make sure it's even. 

Soon, almost half his head is shaved. It's a strange sight with random long strands all over the place. She'll need to redo the area around his ear with a different comb. 

Kate brushes her hand over the shaved area of his head. The freshly cut tips make the smallest pricks to her palm. It's ticklish, but still so soft. 

As she brushes her palm back and forth, Kate glances up to the mirror and sees Seth watching her. She expects him to say something witty and sarcastic, but he clears his throat and readjusts his seat instead. 

It's not often that they have these awkward silences anymore. Kate's not sure what to do about it, so she concentrates on his hair. 

When she's done with the sides and her first swipe at the top of his head, she changes combs to shave around his ears and to clean up around the nape of his neck. 

"You need to turn around," she instructs. 

Seth doesn't make a peep when he does. 

This awkward tension is starting to get to her and she just wants to be done. 

She goes over the top of his head, trying to finish up quickly. 

She ducks down to his level, looking for inconsistencies, and runs her palm over his head to check if she's missed a spot. It's definitely not even at the top. She goes over the area again with the clippers. Once. Twice. But she still can't get it even. 

Thank God there's no bald spot at least. 

Kate suddenly realises how close she is to him. If she shifted even slightly forward, they would be kissing. They've been closer together before, but there's something about today that feels different. 

Turning off the clippers, she takes a step back for one final look. 

It's not… the worst haircut she's seen on him. It's still not even, but at least there are no bald spots. 

She did not miss her calling to become a barber. 

"What's the damage?" he asks. 

"See for yourself," she replies. 

He spins around as she gets a cloth to wipe the clippers and tries to clean some of the mess they made. 

From the corner of her eye, she sees how he stares at the mirror, slowly turning his head left and right to see her handiwork. 

He is so quiet. 

Kate suddenly can't bear to look at him. She knew it was a mistake to let him goad her into doing this. 

"I'll do that," he says, trying to grab the cloth from her. 

"It's fine." 

"Kate."

She should just stuff cotton balls in her ears and be done with it. Can't be goaded by a sweet talker if you can't hear the sweet talk. 

"I told you to go to the barbershop," she says, kneeling down to gather up the newspaper. 

"Kate." 

"This is your fault."

"Kate. Hey," he says, lifting her by her arm. "So, I won't be able to leave the motel room for three weeks. You'll do the burger runs."

"I didn't want to cut it in the first place," she says before he can accuse her of anything else. 

He places his hands on her forearms, slides them up to her biceps and squeezes reassuringly. 

"I wanted it to be even so I kept cutting."

"Kate. It's fine. It's not terrible…"

"I'm sorry, okay."

"Hey, hey," he says, lifting her chin with the tip of his finger so she's looking up at him. "I'm just glad we finally found something you're not good at."

His teasing smirk is back. 

"Ha ha. Very funny."

He's smiling. Genuinely smiling. 

"I don't get it. You're really not mad?"

"How can I be mad, Princess? It was my idea." 

"But you love your hair?"

He shifts his hands to cup her cheeks and leans in close when he whispers, "What I love, Kate… Who I love… is you."

It feels like time stops and the world around them ceases to exist. 

Kate can’t seem to form any words. She has loved him for a long time now. She's not really sure when. They both know, since that moment at the gates of Hell. They have both known but they never really spoke about it after that day. 

Slow-mo. 

Seth wanted to give her the time and space to figure things out first. 

Now, he’s confessing his feelings. Trusting her with his hair. 

Waiting for her.

She nods her head and tries her best not to cry.

He holds her close as they kiss. His arms around her are always so sure. 

She runs her hands from his chest to his jaw to his temples to run along the crown of his head. 

With his hair this short - she can scrap her nails along his scalp when he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. 

Seth flinches and yelps, and Kate laughs with a full heart. 

"I love you too," she says and kisses him again. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him with her to the bed. 

Laying her down, he pauses and says, "But you're never cutting my hair again." 

"Deal."


End file.
